Morocco's Story
by Blaze the Cat
Summary: Set in the past before the blue hedgehog existed, when a mysterious civilization lived...until the cure was lifted, bringing death to many. M for strong language
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Morocco's Story

Prologue

Many years ago, far before modern existence, far beyond any means. My story is this, tragic, drama, action, adventure and yes romance. I advised you all under age to step away. No means necessary, just for safety reasons. What am I kidding if you don't like my story than don't read it. But enough with that. How far you ask? Many many many many many many many many (gasp) many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many years, even farther then that. But you get the picture. Still wondering? Well stop (dammit) and listen, listen to my past and the terrible tragic curse. Sigh; let's get on with the story.

The Beginning

It was a sunny day outside, clouds shaped like well I don't know. I layed down by a palm tree and stared into the sky. (Sigh).

"Hey Morocco!" A female frilled-neck lizard ran toward me with a happy expression.

"What?" I still layed down on the ground not bothering to get up. The lizard looked at me. Her long hair got in my eyes. "You're in my way." I flung the hair out of my face.

"What's your looking at?" She layed down beside me. "Clouds? What's on your mind this time." she asked. "Nothing, just nothing." I closed my eyes. "Why do you even bother to care?"

"I'm just curious, you know me curious." She just smiled and turned over on her side. "You should at least say something." She frowned.

(Sigh) "Look Samolia, for once in your life do something for a change." I got up and started to walk away.

"Bastard." Samolia mumbled.

"That bitch, always have to bug me while I watch clouds shape." (Sigh) "I'm so depressed." (Sigh) I sat down by another palm tree and placed by head in my hands. (Sigh) "I wish something could happen right now, just anything. Nothing in particular."

"Morocco! You're needed in the main chamber." An elder came over and announced.

"What for?" I got up and looked confused.

"The cheif just want's you for some strange reason." The elder replied.

(My prediction came true.) I gave a small smirk. "Now?"

"Yes." he responded


	2. Chapter 2

The Meeting

I followed the elder into the main chamber. The walls lumbed over me like large structures created by gods.

"Morocco has arrived cheif." The elder bowed and stepped to the side.

"I will like to speak in private, if you may."

"Yes cheif." The elder walked away and disappeared.

"What did you need me for cheif?" I asked.

"Morocco child, I was waiting for you, it's time for your training."

Meanwhile

Samolia sat by the palm tree picking petals off a hibiscus flower. "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, HE LOVES ME!" Samolia hugged the steam of the flower a tear fell from her eye. (What if he doesn't love me?) (sigh) she dropped the steam, another tear fell from her eye. "I don't think my prediction will come true, Morocco's predictions always come true, why not mine?" (sigh). She looked up in the clouds, "Only if it came true."

Meanwhile

I followed the chief into the training chamber. The room was like a valley, endless walls faded into the surroundings. "WTF?! We're training in here?" My voice echoed through the room.

"Yes, this is the room, but first I'm going to have to start with a weak fighter first just to see where your at." I just nodded. The chief signaled over a strange looking lizard, something that might be impossible to exist. "This is a komodo dragon he will start off your training. I will be off to the side observing you." The chief disappeared from sight. The Komodo dragon walked into view, he had nothing not even a weapon just gloves and sandals. I smirked.

"This should be interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

The Fight

The lizard walked closer and bowed. "Shall we?" He asked.

"We shall." I replied. I bowed and got into a stance. The lizard entered a stance too.

"BEGIN!" I kicked the lizard in the stomach sending him outwards. And charged toward him. We exchanged kicks and punches at lightning speed. BOOM! We both flew outwards a few yards. A small meteor layed in my wake a few feet underground. I slowly got out and brushing the dirt if me. I looked around ready for a surprise attack. And guess what... it happened. The Komodo dragon appeared out of no where and was about to punch me. A strange thing happed, my reflexes reacted, and I immediately grabbed his hand and sent him flying. "What the hell? What just happened?" My bruises started to heal slowly. (That speed, where did I get that reflex?) The Komodo dragon came once again and attacked me. I dodged the multiple punches and kicks landing with an uppercut and sending him flying with a jump roundhouse. "I feel immortal." A strange force flowed through me; its power filled me with strength.

"His spirit finally unleashed it's self." The cheif smiled.

"Let's crank this up a notch." I ran straight towards the lizard and gave a driving punch into his back.

"AHHHHHH!" The lizard flew hundreds of feet into the air and hit the ceiling and came crashing down with incredible speeds leaving a large crater in his wake. I walked over and helped the lizard out.

"You have put up a great fight." I replied.

"You too." He smiled weakly.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Lightning."

"Mine's Morocco. You should practice some more and maybe we will fight again sometime."

"Sure." Lightning limbed away until he disappeared.

"BRAVO! BRAVO!" The chief's voice echoed. "What a performance!" He walked over and padded me on the back. I flinched.

"How did I get so fast all of the sudden?"

"Your spirit has opened and gave you that ability to move and react quickly. A rare ability indeed."

"Rare?" I asked.

"Yes, rare. No one has ever received that ability till now, you must be lucky, you must focus and maintain that ability, in the future, and it may help you survive the greatest of all fights. But for now you must go its late. We will continue tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

A Nightmare Come True

The sky was like a black blanket with small little patterns like hibiscus flowers only smaller. The sky has never gotten any lovely er. (Sigh). Something caught my eye; Samolia was asleep by the palm tree holding a steam of a flower. "Samolia?" I walked over and knelt by her side. She was fast asleep. I brushed her hair away from her face and smiled. I got up and stared to walk away.

"Morocco?" Samolia got up and ran over towards me. "I was worried about you. Where were you?" She grabbed my arm.

"Why do you even care?" She pulled me closer to her. Her eyes met mine. I pulled away and blushed.

"Because... I..." Her face became redder. "I..." Samolia looked up and I was gone. "Shit, why can't I get it straight?" (Sigh). She fell down on her knees. Tears fell from her eyes. "Why me?" An aura caught her eye. "Wow! I wish Morocco was here to see this." (Sigh). "He wouldn't even care though, just him and his depressing self." "Huh?" A small black light appeared in the sky. "What is that?" She walked closer toward the black light. "Oh my God! I should tell the elders and the cheif!"

Meanwhile

I walked out onto my balcony and stared up into the sky. "I have never seen such a beautiful sight." A black light caught my eye. "Ugh, I feel a strange force coming from that light." (Gabriel please help us). "Gabriel?" I ran down the stairs and outside. "What?" Gabriel was being attacked by a dark force. I jumped to a higher building for a closer look.

"Morocco!" Samolia ran after me and appeared on the building next to me. "What are you doing it's dangerous. You'll get hurt!" She grabbed my arm and held me away.

"Get off me bitch. Gabriel is in trouble! I need to help him."

"I won't let you go! I love you and I don't want you to die, please." Tears ran down her eyes. "Please."

"I... have no choice." I kissed her passionately for 20 seconds then headed toward Gabriel.

Samolia clasped on the ground and smiled. (You can do it. I know it.) I ran toward the black light. Its power was building at increased speeds.

"Gabriel!" The angel fell on a roof top near by. I ran dodging the debris. "NO!" I ran to his side and knelt down. Tear fell from my eye. Strange forces gathered around Gabriel's body. Huge migraines pounded in my head. I clasped to the ground in pain. (I have never felt so much pain.) I grasped my head. My spine tingled in pain and my legs throbbing. (I got to stay strong) I focused my spirit and strength flowed through me, but it was too late. Gabriel rose and smiled. Eyes glowed crimson red, large bat like wings with two horns on each tip. A strange crown was on his forehead and a scare above and below his left eye. "Gabriel? Is that you?" A black wave hit me across the chest.

"You address me as Demon Gabriel, dark angel of Lizard Isle."


	5. Chapter 5

A Dark Awakening

Gabriel lumbed over me. "I thought you improved." He smirked.

"I was just getting started." I leaped up and rammed him with my feet. Crash! The demon crashed into a wall of the house. "Shit. I got to make sure no one gets hurt." In the corner of my eye was the cheif and elders.

"Morocco! Help!" I looked over and spotted Gabriel holding Samolia in his arms.

"Damn you!" I jumped from building to building and came crashing down with a heavy blow. I caught Samolia in my arms and placed her by the bell tower. "Ring the bell when things get gruesome and tell them to take shelter underground! You got it?" She looked at me terrified. "Got it?!" She knobbed, a tear fell from her eye.

"Good luck." Samolia mumbled. I jumped straight over towards Gabriel but I got flunged into a building. BOOM!

(Withstand the blows Morocco! Endure the force! Use your SPIRIT!)

"I will... cheif." I braced the force, and stopped the blow, but clasped on the ground. I slowly got up and leaped back at Gabriel and grabbed his tail and flung him through the main chambers. He finally landed into the training room. Pillars clasped and walls crumbled to the ground. A dark force exploded into debris. The ruins shatter everywhere. Fires stared, buildings started to crumble. Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Samolia rang the bell as hard as she could to get the villagers her attention. Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

"The bell!" One yelled.

"It's summoning us!" Another yelled.

"Attention! Attention! Everyone attention! You need to take the underground shelter immediately!" Everyone ran quickly toward the entrance. Small earthquakes appeared in the ground.

Meanwhile

I got up and stretched. My spirit started to heal me. The force stopped. Dust hung in the air. I walked over towards Gabriel when I saw Samolia on the ground. I ran to her. "Samolia wake up, please wake up." Her eyes slowly opened.

"Morocco? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me." She smiles at me then closed her eyes.

"I'm glad you're alright."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the love birds." I turned around and there smack dab in front of me was Gabriel. He grabbed my throat and flew up into the air. "Time to finish this!" Gabriel charged a blast of dark energy and rammed it into me.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain. My flesh burning, my soul, my spirit was on fire. Gabriel dropped me to the ground.

"Morocco!" Samolia came to my side. "You son of a bitch! You killed Morocco!" She yelled at Gabriel. He smirked.

"Let darkness engulf this isle with eternal curse. You all will be my slaves!"


	6. Chapter 6

The Ending?

A cloud lumbed over the isle. The moon was blocked by the dark cloud. "Hmmmmmm. This is all too easy."

"It's... not... over!" I jumped and tackled Gabriel to the ground. "I'm not through with you." I lifted up my fist, a bright light blinded Gabriel's eyes. Just when it was about to hit, a dark force choked me. I tried to fight back but I was flunged into the now crumbling wall, the stone clasped on top of me.

"Hmmmmmm, fool. The ever ageing curse is starting to take over. You will remain the same young self but your age will continue to grow."

"You bastard! How could you?"

"You're cursed too. Samolia. There's nothing you can do. It's already too late for you, your 'fiancée' and the people of this isle." He smirked. Samolia jumped at him and planted a punch in Gabriel's stomach. But nothing happened. "You're too weak to harm me, go on try, your going to get hurt anyway."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" I rammed my body into Gabriel sending him straight towards a wall. I walked over and hugger her. "You done enough, there's nothing you can do. I will take it from here." I held her hands. "I love you and no matter what it takes. I will be with you right here in your heart. Here take this."

"Your mother's necklace."

"My mother said; if I find someone special give it as a token of love." I placed the necklace around her neck. Her bangs got caught while I was fixing it. Her eyes met mine. Just when things were going great, Gabriel interfered.

"Morocco!" Samolia reached out for me.

"If you want to see your little friend again, you must fight me at your full potential."

"Morocco! Don't forget about me!" Gabriel disappeared from sight.

"Samolia!" I clasped down to the ground, tears fell from my eyes. "I swear, one day we will meet again. And I will be ready!"


	7. Chapter 7

A New World

The elder walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry this happened to you." I pushed the hand away and got up. Staring at the night sky. (Sigh). "There might be a way to get to the next dimension that Gabriel entered." (Sigh). I started to walk away. Felling well you know, depressed. (Sigh). I walked to my now destroyed home and sat down. Head in my hands. (Sigh). "I'm going to go find a way then." The chief disappeared from view. I looked up into the sky. Samolia's face appeared and winked at me. I looked away. A tear fell from my eye. (Sigh).

"I wonder the chief is up to?" I got up and stretched, glancing at the sky one more time and smiled. I hurried off to the chief.

Meanwhile

The cheif checked through the remaining books in his library that surprisingly enough survived. "Aha! Perfect." "Well it's about time you showed up, child. There is a way."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow and walked over.

"It says here: 'The dimension portal allows the user to go through time as he pleases. In order to do so, you will need enough energy to teleport to anytime in space.'" "You might be able to have one shot at this and that is all."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you have not yet mastered that much energy, and maybe you might find someone who has this power and can help you gain more energy to travel. This first time might tire you out." "You sure you want to do it?"

"Yes, anything for Samolia." I clenched my fist up in the chief's face.

"That's the spirit!" "Now focus, while I found out what dimension Gabriel took. Aha! A city!"

"This should be interesting." I smirked. I closed my eyes and gathered energy. Bright lights surrounded me.

"Good luck Morocco! Well'l be counting on you!" A bright flash appeared and engulfed me as I was pulled into another dimension.


	8. Chapter 8

Station Square

I watched as the past flew in front of my eyes. Everything that happened after my time appeared and disappeared. My eyes widen. It was like an endless thrill ride but worse. Where will I land? What city will I be in? What will become of me? Will I change too? Questions formed in my head, giving me a headache. More and more advanced times appeared before me. Finally I spotted a light. My eyes became droopy. I felt my energy wearing away. I finally closed my eyes and fainted. I fell on something hard. BEEP! BEEP! A bright light flashed in my half closed eyes. My body wouldn't budge. Then I felt light as if I drifted away into the heavens.

A few hours later

I woke up. My eyes scanned the room. I looked down, my arm was wrapped in silk, I think. I tried to move it but a sharp pain went up my arm. I knew now that I was injured for the first time. My spirit still felt too weak to heal me. (Sigh). I slowly got up and slid off the bed. (I think I should look around to see if it's safe to stay). I slowly creped to the door when I spotted weapons, similar to the ones during my time, but shaper. I studied them when I heard a knock on the door. I turned around and slowly walked over. A purple lizard was at the door. It spoke.

"Are you awake in there? I got some grub for you." I slowly opened the door. "Ah you're awake. Looks like you might me joining us for some grub. I think I should bring the food to the table for you." He smiled and disappeared. I followed the lizard to the table. There was also a strange creature with a long mouth and a small little thing with a pointy tail.

"Hey! Finally he's up. I'm Vector the Crocodile and this Charmy, he's a bee and a little nutty too. Hey that rhymes bee... nutty." The purple lizard rolled his eyes.

"Those retards, don't mind them. I'm Espio the Chameleon. What's your name?"

"My name is Morocco the Frilled-neck Lizard."

"Hey you both should be related then since you're both lizards." Charmy popped in.

"Maybe. Hey what city am I in anyway?" I asked.

"You don't know?" Vector banged on the table. Food flew everywhere and some landed on Espio. I dodged the food and caught the bowl and plates in one hand. (Not my injured hand). Espio's eyes widen. I place the dishes on the table.

"I'm not from around here."

"Oh, well then. You're in Chaotix Detective Agency..."

"He said city you moron. You're in Station Square."


	9. Chapter 9

A New Day

"Station Square? Never heard of this place." I scratched my chin looking around. "I think we should clean this place up and I will explain everything." I continued to look when I slipped on something, and I immediately caught myself.

"Your pretty quick on your feet there Morocco." Vector chuckled.

"Thanks." After a few hours of fun and cleaning, the place looks spotless. "Much better." I smiled.

"Hey let's go crash on the couch for awhile and rest. Anyone up for it?" Vector asked. We all nodded. I followed everyone to a decent living room. "Pop-a squat." Vector padded the cushion. I sat down, it was actually very soft.

"So, newbie, where are you actually from." Charmy asked.

"I'm from Lizard Isle." I responded. Vector and Charmy started to crack up.

"Mmmmmm, you're from Liz...hahahahaha, Lizard Isle hahahaha." Charmy laughed. "Like that ever exists."

"Tell me about it. (Lizard Isle). Home of the Lizards. Hahaha, funny, Morocco, where are you really from?"

"Make fun all you want bitches, your just going to wish you never existed." I narrowed my eyes. "I'm from Lizard Isle an ancient isle, millions and millions of years ago, well what's left of it."

"How... how are you still alive then?" Espio asked.

"I'm cursed with a dark force which keeps me from looking old, but my age is still going each year."

"Like birthdays." Charmy asked.

"I guess you could say that."

"How old are you?"

"Well, I'm not for sure, I never really kept track of my age. Maybe 100,465,791,022 years old? Or 190,390,520,124? I don't know; let's stick with 18 for now." The Chaotix team stared at me silly.

"You mean your very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very..."

Five hours later (I was board)

"...very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, wait one minute... very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very..."

"WE GET THE POINT CHARMY!!" We yelled.

"...very, very, old." Charmy finished. "I'm sorry."

(Sigh) "Sorry, about that. Anyway, the isle was filled with many colored frilled-necked lizards, young and old. But then one day a terrible thing happened."

"What?" Charmy asked

"Our guardian was attacked by a dark force then he attacked my people cursing us for forever ageing. Now he's escaped and entered this world and he has something I want. And I will do anything to get it back."

"Who's your guardian?" Espio asked.

"His name is Gabriel, but he's not called that anymore, since he's now a demon."

"What does he have that you want?" Vector asked.

"A friend and I will do anything to save her." I looked outside, "Samolia, hang on just a little longer." I placed my hand on the window. "Please hang on." I felt a hand on my shoulder. (Cheif?)

"I'm sorry about your past. We will be glad to help get back your friend at all costs."

"Because we are Team Chaotix!" Charmy cheered.


	10. Chapter 10

Hope After All?

Night fell. I sat on the couch meditating, trying to clear my mind. "It's 11:30 at night shouldn't you be asleep right now?" Espio walked in yawning.

"I'm meditating please don't disturb me, but you may sit and wait." My eyes were still closed. The tragic memory started to seep through. The screaming, the yelling, Samolia! Fear ran down my spine. Need fresh air. I blended into my surroundings and disappeared.

"Morocco? Where are you? Shit, this isn't good, he was here for a few hours and now he's gone. I better go tell the others!" Espio headed down the hall.

Meanwhile

I found the main entrance and slipped through. The night was warm, but I didn't have time. I ran past the dimly lit streets. I finally found a bench far away from the agency. Peace and quite. (Sigh). I looked up at the sky. "I hope the cheif is alright." (Sigh). "I'm so depressed. I don't think I will survive in such a place as this." (Sigh).

"That's because you're an outsider, an outcast." A deep voice sounded near by.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"You don't belong here." The voice taunted.

"I'm here for a reason. Am I'm not going anywhere till I fulfill my duty."

"Hmmmmm, you won't even last a day here. Go while you still have a chance." The voice continued to taunt.

"You're just afraid that I might screw something up or something."

"Hmmm, suit yourself, but it won't be pretty."

"I've seen worse." I replied. The figure attacked at increasing speed but I was able to dodge it kicking the figure in the stomach. Crash! The figure hit a street light and notched it down. The whole street went out. Darkness was in the air. My spirit was finally at full strength and I was able to move my arm. I unwound the wraps and placed them in my pocket. I dodged multiple kicks and punches and finished it with a blow of light. The figure's face briefly showed before it was sent flying. The figure was black with red striped, a furry chest and weird looking sandals. The figure appeared behind me and attacked me. I endured the hit. "You're not that bad of a fighter." I remarked as we traded off kicks and punches.

"Whatever bitch?" The black figure's speed increased. My spirit tried to catch up but the figure was too fast. Wack! I was sent flying but yet again I endured the hit. "You're a waste of time." The black figure disappeared.

"You were a worthy opponent. We shall fight..." "Where did he go?" "Coward."

Meanwhile

"Wake up bastards wake up! Morocco's missing!" Espio yelled.

"What!" Vector stormed out of his room.

"Just five more minutes?" Charmy asked still asleep.

"Get your ass at of bed now before I make you!" Vector growled.

"Ok, ok I'm up." Charmy yawned.

"We need to split up in town since we know this place top to bottom and be at the entrance at 10:00 am. Got it?" Espio asked.

"Can we do this later?"

"Now!"

"Okkkkkkk!" Team Chaotix splitted up and started the search.


	11. Chapter 11

The Search

The team splitted up and started a search for Morocco. "Morocco!" They yelled. (Different areas of the city). "Morocco where are you?"

"Man Espio is such a bastard." Vector spoke in his walkie talkie.

"He sure is Vector." Charmy replied. It was then 2:00 am and Vector and Charmy had no luck what so ever.

"Are you guy's still there?" Espio spoke on his walkie talkie.

(Snore, zzzzz).

(Snore, zzzzz). Espio rolled his eyes.

"Get up you lazy bitches and keep searching!" He yelled

"AHHHHH!" Charmy yelled.

"WTF! Damn you, you son of bitch, can you see I was sleeping bastard. We need to freaking sleep..."

(Espio's and Charmy's walkie talkie)- "But no, you bitch had to wake us up at 11:45 pm, just to do this son of a bitch search for Morocco until 10:00 am! Are you insane bitch are you?! ..." Espio and Charmy turned Vector's signal off and stood there for 10 minutes. "You bastard! How dare you shut me off! When I get my hands on you bitch I will freaken strangle you!" (Vector swears when he doesn't get enough sleep lol ))

"Okay." Charmy's mouth dropped.

"WTF! Vector? That did not sound like him at all". Espio shivered in the thought of Vector strangling them.

Meanwhile

I woke up to the sound of swearing, yes swearing. "Vector?"

"THAT BITCH!" Vector's voice echoed through the street. I walked down a ways until I saw Vector standing there. His eyes were red and bags were under his eyes and he was shaking.

"Vector is... is that you?" I walked closer.

"What the hell do you want?"

"It's me Morocco." I replied.

"Morocco?" Vector turned around and squinted.

"You're not Morocco. You're that son of a bitch Espio." He bared his teeth. "I'm going to freaken kill you bitch!" Vector attacked with his teeth. I grabbed his mouth and waved a pearl necklace in front of Vector's eyes.

"Your getting sleepy very very sleepy. You're sitting at your desk by yourself listening to music and relaxing." Vector's eyes closed and he fell down to the ground. "Few finally." I spotted something near by. "Hey it's a walkie talkie!"

"Hello? Hello?"

"Morocco!" Charmy yelled into the walkie talkie.

"Owe! Not so loud you're going to wake Vector up."

"Sorry."

"Meet us at the agency's entrance." Espio responded.

"Right." (How will I get there anyway?) I scratched my head.

"You seem confused there? Need any help?"

"Huh?" I looked over and a strange figure appeared. It was grey with a strange frilled-neck.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Silver."


	12. Chapter 12

A Quick Alliance

Silver walked closer. "You seem confused. Guess you haven't seen a hedgehog before." He smiled.

"Hedgehog?" Memories of an early er fight flashed before my eyes the black figure... he had quills with red stripes. Furry chest. Hedgehog?

"Guess you already encountered one. Was it Shadow perhaps or that's what I think he's called." Silver scratched his head.

"Shadow?" I was even more confused. "My brain hurts." "You're nice and all but you're confusing with this hedgehog nonsense."

"I'm sorry; did you have somewhere to go? I can probably help you there." Silver insisted.

"Yes thank you, your help is welcome. I might need help with Vector here." I grabbed one arm and the walkie talkie. Silver grabbed the other. And we walked down the street. "How did you know what I was thinking?" I asked.

"I'm a psychic, I can read minds, lift up objects with my mind etc. Oh I can also travel through time."

"Interesting. My name is Morocco and I'm a frilled-necked lizard."

"You came from the past?" Silver asked.

"Yes came here through a portal. But I can't time travel. The cheif...the chief." "Oh hope he's alright."

"Cheif? Are you from an ancient clan?"

"Yes. A ninja clan." I replied.

"I see. Who is this chief you speak of?"

"He is the 'leader' of the clan. He told me that I only had enough energy to travel through time once."

"And you ended here."

"Yeah I did." (Sigh) I replied.

"He said some day I would find someone who can help gain more energy to do so."

"Well you came to the right person. I will help you but we would have to do it some other time. We need to get to know each other some more. Maybe we can talk in private tonight if that is alright with you?"

"Sure, I kind lf need some space from those morons I'm staying with."

"Hey Team Chaotix aren't bitches, you are!" Vector woke up and started to chase us down the street. "Come back here you bastards!"


	13. Chapter 13

The Chase

Vector continued chasing Silver and I down the street. "Get back here you bastards!"

"Wow for a crocodile who's half asleep can ran pretty fast." I looked behind me. Vector started to increase speed.

"Oh great a dead end." Sliver rolled his eyes. "Hey I seen this in cartoons when there's a line of doors on each wall of a narrow path and when we go in one we come out another."

"Enough chat lets just do the stupid door trick so we can turn around and go a different way." I replied. And we headed for a door. (Stupid cartoon chase theme song plays lol. This chapter got that song stuck in my head. (Tear)) Silver and I headed through a door. Vector followed. We appeared out of another door, tap dancing for some strange reason lol.) Then we went through another door. Vector came out wearing a woman's swimsuit.

"I feel freaken sexy." Vector stared to do well you know.

"Hey you freak give me back my swimsuit!" A lady came out with her purse.

"Shit." Vector ran though a door. We came out of another.

"He's gone. Or not!" Silver pointed and we went though another door. Vector charged after us and yes he is still wearing the swimsuit. The women continued to chase Vector.

Few hours later

"Ugh, legs tired can't move anymore." Silver whined

"Spirit can't heal my weakness." I almost clasped on the ground. Vector came and picked us up.

"You guys look terrible let's go home." Vector looked down. "Oh my God, why am I wearing a women's swimsuit?" (What the hell? Vector is finally normal for a change)

"Come back with my swimsuit!" The women yelled. (OMG! It's happening again! I got to get out of here! Ahhh! Crash! Glass breaks. I was board, don't ask)


	14. Chapter 14

Home Sweet Home

We arrived at the agency at 5:15 am. Vector was still wearing the swimsuit felt embarrassed. (Sigh). Silver and I were asleep in Vector's arms. Ten minutes later, we were finally here. "Hey guys!" Charmy waved.

"It's about time you guys showed up." Espio walked over. "Why are you wearing a women's swimsuit?"

"Hehe, it's a long story." (Sweat drop)

"What happened to Silver and Morocco?"

"Their just exhausted."

"Let's get them inside so they can rest." Espio insisted.

"Right." Vector nodded and followed Espio through the doors.

"Wait for me!" Charmy flew in after them. They headed upstairs and into their room.

"Just lay them down in the lounge on the couches." Espio waved his hand and went into his room.

"What's wrong with him?" Charmy asked.

"I don't know?" Vector headed into the lounge and layed down Silver and I on the couches. Vector headed towards the door. "Goodnight sleepyheads." Click. The door was shut. "If we're going to talk Charmy, we got to keep our voices down." Vector spoke softly.

"OK!" Charmy replied loudly.

"Shhhhh, Charmy."

"Sorry."

Meanwhile

Espio sat on a mat on the floor meditating. (Morocco, that lizard... is he my ancestor? There shall be one way to find out and that's to fight him. Why was he with Silver? They became friends so fast, everything is happening all at once. I must find answers! Sigh, I still wonder why he left in the first place? Was it his past? Sigh, is there still more to learn? No time to waste, just thinking here. But yet again, I have nothing else to do, their asleep. Sigh.) Espio opened his eyes. He scanned around the room. (Sigh). He got up and left his room.

Meanwhile

My spirit slowly began to grain energy, my blood warmed my body. I was having a pleasant dream. (I was standing by a palm tree waiting for someone. The sun was warm against my scaly skin. A beautiful girl came into view. Her smile was sweet and welcoming. I held her hands. "Samolia, I have something to say."

"What is it?" She smiled.

"Will you marry me?" I knelt down on one knee and opened a box. Inside was a beautiful crystal ring the most expensive jewelry you can buy.

"Yes!" Tears fell from her eyes, tears of joy. I placed the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful. Thank you Morocco." Somalia hugged me, still tears in her eyes.

"Anything for you." I replied) A tear fell from my eye.

Meanwhile

Silver on the other hand had a strange dream and a frightening one too. (A city was in ruins, fire shimmered everywhere. "Station Square, a luxurious city gone bad. Hmmmmm, where is the Iblis Trigger?" Silver scanned the city in search of Sonic. "Aha! Found you. You can run, but you can't hide." He flew over towards Sonic and stopped him in his tracks. "I finally found you, now it's time to destroy the Iblis Trigger."

"What?" Sonic looked dumbfounded. "I'm not the..." Wack! Crash! Sonic was smashed with a car into a fiery building. "Ahhh!"

"DIE!" A large piece of steel flew straight at Sonic. His eyes widen.

"Whoa!" Sonic tried to jump away, but the building was pinning him down. Crash! Sonic flew straight through the building. Crash! He landed into the rubble. Silver flew over. He picked up Sonic with his mind and strangled him.

"Goodbye, Iblis Trigger." He continued to choke Sonic to death. His breathing suddenly stopped, Sonic died.) Silver smiled in how his dream ended.


	15. Chapter 15

City Dwellers

Darkness covered the lower part of Station Square. Slums, drug addicts, smokers, gamblers ect, lived down here. Street lights dimly lit the streets at night, not much sun comes here in the mornings making it a dreadful place. Shadow leaned against a wall smoking a cigarette. "What's that smoke over there?" A young girl hid with an older friend as a guardian.

"That's just a smoker." The older one whispered.

"Oh." The young one sighed. Shadows eyes wondered as his ear twitched, picking up a soft sound. He threw the cigarette on the ground and rubbed his shoe on it. His ear continued to twitch. He smirked.

"Hello." Shadow appeared behind them scaring the two. The young one hid behind her friend. "Why were you spying on me?" Shadow asked.

"Sorry my friend was running away from me and we hid when we saw smoke."

"I see, are you telling the truth?" Shadow slowly walked closer and closer until he could see their faces. The tall one had a long black silky dress with black silky gloves to match it. She had gold eye shadow and lipstick. Light brown skin with black and white markings was on her face and arms. Two long narrow, slightly curved back black horns on top of her head and yellowish brown eyes. The younger one was black with short floppy, curly black ears. She had a school dress on with buttoned gloves and brown dress shoes. She also had red eyes like Shadow's. Shadow smirked. "You look very beautiful, but I don't trust you." His hand started to glow a dark purple.

"Shadow, Shadow, Shadow. Why waste your time on city dwellers like those two. "Shadow looked over. A white bat came flying towards them. "What have they done to you? Unless they have... jewels." The bat looked over at the two dwellers, scanning them. Shadow loosened his hand.

"Bitch." He mumbled.

"And who might you be?" The bat asked the dwellers.

"I'm Sydney the Oryx and this is Ginger the Cocker Spaniel." Ginger came out behind Sydney and looked at the bat.

"I'm Rouge the Bat, but you can call me Rouge." Rouge poked Shadow.

"Shadow." He mumbled and disappeared.

"Shadow?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah, he can be a bastard these days."

"I see." Ginger added in.

"Where are you guys from?" Rouge asked.

"We don't live far from here." Sydney replied.

"Just up that street. Fifth house down." Ginger pointed. "Where are you from?"

"Let's just say Ginger, that I'm visiting, I don't really have a home, since I travel."

"How do you know Shadow?" Sydney asked.

"We've been friends since I met him at the ARK."

"ARK? Isn't that in space somewhere?" Ginger asked.

"Yeah." Memories flashed before Rouge about Shadow and the ARK. She smiled. "And we are still friends to this very day and maybe forever."

"Do you have a crush on him?" Sydney asked.

"I have my eye on an echidna."

"Who?"

"Why are you asking me so many questions?" Rouge asked.

"Just wondering." Sydney replied.

"His name is Knuckles."


	16. Chapter 16

Samolia's Wish

Samolia sat on a bed twit ling her fingers. (sigh). She got up and looked outside. (sigh). Morocco's face appeared in the night sky, he smiled. She smiled back. Her mother's song comforted her. She stared to sing.

_(Mom)_

_My shining star, so bright. I have never asked for more._

_My sun and moon, always there to shine!_

_I couldn't ask for more than a beautiful girl._

_On day, she will find a man that would care!_

_I will search and find what I'm looking for._

_Your my stars and the world!_

_A man would come and sweep me off my feet..._

_But I couldn't ask for more._

_(Together)_

_Your a shooting star, wanting for more!_

_(Morocco's voice entered)_

_My angel, my star of night, _

_So beautiful and bright._

_I will always be, here beside you._

_And I couldn't ask for more._

_(Samolia)_

_I will be here to sing and dance in the moonlight_

_Thinking about you._

_You are my rose, my flower, always sweet and kind._

_I couldn't ask for... more._

Tears fell from Samolia's eyes. She went to her bed and started to sob.

"Awe, what's a matter? Scared?" Gabriel walked in and grabbed Samolia hard. "It's no use child, he's not coming to safe you so chin up, I don't want puddles in my room." He threw her to the ground. "Now GOODNIGHT!" Slam! The door slammed shut. The noise scared her.

"If Morocco isn't going to save me then I will just have to find him myself." Memories flashed before her. ("Hmmmmmm, fool. The ever ageing curse is starting to take over. You will remain the same young self but your age will continue to grow."

"You bastard! How could you?"

"You're cursed too. Samolia. There's nothing you can do. It's already too late for you, your 'fiancée' and the people of this isle." He smirked. Samolia jumped at him and planted a punch in Gabriel's stomach. But nothing happened. "You're too weak to harm me, go on try, you're going to get hurt anyway.") "I'm not going to be weak anymore. I will be the next expert ninja." She clenched her fist in the air.


	17. Chapter 17

The Recovery

A few hours have passed and my spirit was at it's full strength. I got up and stretched. Silver was still asleep. I slowly walked to the door and looked at him one more time and closed the door. I walked down the hall into the kitchen for something to eat. Once I grabbed the handle on the fridge I heard a voice. "Hungry?" I looked over and there standing in the doorway was Silver.

"Yeah, are you?" I asked

"I'm starved." Silver's stomach started to grumble.

"Let's go see what's in the ice box." I opened the door. Inside was food I have never seen before. Our mouths were drooling. After a few minutes of looking we found something to eat. "How does this thing work?" I pointed to the microwave.

"I don't really know?" Silver walked over and took the food from me and placed it on a plate and opened the microwave door. "I think we place the food on the tray." He placed the plate of food on the turn table and closed the door. "Hmm." "Let's set it for one minute." A light inside the microwave turned on and the table stared to turn. A minute later the microwave beeped. Silver took the food out and place it on the table. I grabbed some plates and silverware. We sat down. I cutted the meat in half and gave one half to Silver and one to me. Silence hung in the air.

"I think we are missing something."

"Drinks!" We both said and darted to the fridge."

"I win!" I open the fridge. "Drinks, drinks aha drinks. There is milk, water, orange juice, beer, soda, apple juice, grape juice, sweet milk (eggnog), chocolate milk, French vanilla milk and carbonated water." "Hmm, I'll have water." I pulled out the jug of water and poured a glass and put in the fridge.

"What will you have Silver?" I asked closing the fridge.

"Hmmm, I will have soda. What kinds are there?" I opened the fridge and looked.

"There's, Sprite, Shasta, Frescia, Coke-a-Cola, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, Root Beer, Fanta and that's it."

"I'll have, Pepsi." I threw a can of Pepsi at Silver; he caught it with his mind and brought it to him. I closed the door and sat down. We started eating. "Why did the portal bring you here?"

"I had to come here. My guardian, was a guardian came here with..."

"Guardian?" Silver interrupted.

"Was, until a dark force attacked him and turned him against us, cursing us with forever ageing."

"What was his name?"

"His name now is Demon Gabriel, it was just Gabriel."

"Demon?"

"Yeah." I took a bite of meat.

"You seem worried about something, I can tell in your expression."

"Gabriel took away someone very special from me and came here."

"Why here?" Silver asked almost choking on his Pepsi.

"I really don't know. Maybe someone wants him here." I took another bite.

"Mephiles." Silver mumbled.

"Who?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." (Sweat drop.)

"How did you guys sleep?" The door opened and Vector came in. (lol, he doesn't know how to get the swimsuit off without tearing it.)

(Cough, Cough) I choked on my water that some went out of my nose. "Goo (Cough)... good." I took another sip of water.

"Are you ok?" Silver asked. I nodded and pounded my chest a few times trying to clear my throat.

"Sorry about that." Vector gathered some paper towels and cleaned my mess up. "How about you Silver?"

"Never been better!" Silver looked curiously at Vector. "Why do you have a swimsuit on?"

"Oh, that? Long story." Silver read Vector's mind in search of the memory with a swimsuit. He laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Let me show you." Silver placed his hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and started to laugh. "That's what." he smiled and took his hand off my shoulder and the memory was over. I chuckled a little than stopped.

"I never knew you could do that?"

"Do what?"

"Letting me see your memories?"

"Oh that? I got it from Vector's mind and saved it, then showed it to you."

"Do you still have it?"

"Yep, I do still have it."

"What about me?" Vector asked after cleaning the mess up.

"Oh nothing." I replied.


	18. Chapter 18

Combat Training

**Part 1**

"Oh, I forgot something to tell you Morocco." Vector sat down and looked at me. "Espio would like to see you at the training ring down town." I looked confused then looked at Silver. He shrugged. I looked back at Vector.

"Why?" I asked.

"He want's to fight you, to test his skills. I think that's what he told me to tell you."

"Now? I'm still eating."

"I think he might be patient to wait a little longer. Why don't you just think about it? And maybe Silver can take you down there. I need to get this swimsuit off. It's riding up in all the wrong places." Vector left with a red face.

"Ok, he didn't need to tell us that."

"Yeah."

A few minutes later

We finished our lunch and cleaned up. "Test his skills? What does Espio have for me this time?"

"I don't know." Silver placed the last dish in the dishwasher. "Maybe he want's to see how good your ninja skills are?"

"I guess so, or he wants to just show off or something." I wondered. (Why does Espio want me to fight him?) (Sigh). "Let's go see what he wants." I finally decided. We left the agency at 12:34 pm and headed down the street. Cars and people passed by minding their own business. "I've never seen so many cars and people before."

"That's because you haven't lived here long enough to see this many cars and people at this hour."

"Oh, I see then." We arrived at the training ring at 12:45 pm. We walked in and headed to the front desk.

"We are here to see Espio." Silver spoke.

"One moment please." The lady looked at the list. "You may enter. Training ring #7 to your left down the hall. The biggest one, Espio paid for."

"Why'd he paid for the large one?"

"He needed a lot of space to fight..." She looked back at the list. "...Morocco." She looked at us. "I'm busy, please leave." We nodded. I followed Silver down the hall to #7. We entered the room. It was large but not as large as the training arena in Lizard Isle. In the middle of the ring was Espio practicing. He had surikens and throwing knives. I had nothing.

"I'm here, Espio." Espio looked over and smiled. He walked toward us.

"It's about time. Hey Silver, you can watch us in the audience box." Silver nodded and walked towards the box and sat behind the 'barrier'. Espio and I walked to the middle of the arena.


	19. Chapter 19

Combat Training

**Part 2**

We bowed and took our stances. We looked at each other for a few seconds waiting for the time to strike.

"BEGIN!" Silver yelled. We darted at each other and traded off kicks and punches. I grabbed Espio's hand and flung him into the wall. I was surprised that the walls were strong enough to withstand that blow. Espio sprung at me with a suriken. Whoosh! He threw the suriken. Seconds later I had the suriken between my fingers. Silver's eyes widened.

(That speed, is that possible?).

"Is that the best you got?" I asked. I threw the suriken back at Espio, but he disappeared. I felt his presence and kicked him with a roundhouse.

"Ugh!" Crash! Espio hit the wall and fell down. "How did you know I was here?"

"Easy, let me show you." I disappeared into my surrounds.

"I can't feel your presence." Espio looked franticly around. I grabbed his tail and flunged him up into air and kicked him in the stomach. Then came and homing attack him thrusting him to the ground. Espio layed down injured.

"You were a worthy opponent." I grabbed Espio's hand. He grinned, and just when he was about to throw me I pinned him down to the ground. "Trying to trick me." I grabbed his throwing knife and held it in my fist. "You think you can defeat me?" Espio disappeared and slipped under me. I grabbed his tail and held him up giving him my knee. Crash! Espio hit the ceiling and fell down. Blood, bruises, cuts, scars you name it were all over Espio, but still he didn't give up.

(Why won't Espio just give up? Morocco is just going to kick his ass no matter how hard he tries) (Sigh) (Maybe I should tell him to stop.) "Espio give it a rest! Morocco is just going to kick your ass if you don't!" Silver shouted.

"I... won't... let... him... win." Espio whipped the blood of his mouth. Memories flashed before me.

(Those words. "Hmmmmmm. This is all too easy."

"It's... not... over!" I jumped and tackled Gabriel to the ground. "I'm not through with you." I lifted up my fist, a bright light blinded Gabriel's eyes. Just when it was about to hit, a dark force choked me. I tried to fight back but I was flunged into the now crumbling wall, the stone clasped on top of me.) I smirked. Espio threw a storm full of suriken at me. I dodged them at lightning speeds. (My spirit is starting to speed up, I can feel it.) I caught five of the millions of suriken. I just stood there.

"What?" Espio looked at me with a weak expression.

"Just give up, your boring me half to death." I yawned. (I'm starting to sound like Shadow.) Espio finally fell to the ground. I knelt beside him making sure he doesn't continue. "You were a worthy opponent, Espio; you should practice some more when your well and maybe I might teach you a thing or two." I picked Espio up and held him in my arms.


	20. Chapter 20

'More Then Meets the Eye'

I walked towards Silver with Espio in my arms. "Is he alright?" Silver asked.

"I think so." Espio's eyes were closed. "I think we should take him to the hospital." Silver nodded. We left the room. I followed him down the hall to the door. The sun was on the horizon. We hurried down the street. A figure walked by us. (Huh?)

"What's that? Morocco?" Silver asked.

"Nothing." (I wonder who that was?)

(I don't think Morocco is well.) We continued down the street till we saw the hospital that said 'Station Square Clinic'. We hurried in and towards the front desk.

"My I help you?"

"Mt friend is badly injured and needs medical attention." I showed the front desk Espio.

"Oh my. I'll get help right away. Please sit down over there." The lady picked up the phone and stared to talk. Minutes later a bed with a few doctors came toward them. I gave Espio to the doctors.

"He'll be in good care." One of the doctors spoke and in a blink of an eye they were down one of the halls. A yellow fox walked by us grinning.

"Silver?" The fox walked over.

"Hey Tails. Why are you here?"

"Oh I was helping fix one of the machines that were out of order. Why are here?"

"We came here to drop off Espio for medical attention." I replied.

"Who may you be?" Tails asked.

"I'm Morocco the Frilled-neck Lizard

"What's wrong with Espio?"

"We were fighting in a training ring and he was not fast enough to beat me and wanted to test his skills."

"I hope he is alright."

"We too." Silver replied. "We better go, Morocco."

"Yeah we all do." Tails smiled. We walked out the door. The figure watched us on top of the building. The figure smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

A Shadow Look Alike

The figure continued to watch Silver, Tails and I on top of a building when another figure appeared. "Anything yet?" The second figure asked.

"There just standing there talking. Oh wait there on the move."

"Perfect. Soon our plan will take action, and you will become an expert ninja soon."

"Hmmmmmm." The first figure chuckled.

Meanwhile

We walked Tails all the down to his apartment. "Thanks' for your company, guys. And nice meeting you too Morocco." I smiled at Tails. I watched Tails walk upstairs until he disappeared.

"Long time no see, Silver."

"Mephiles?" We turned around.

"How did you know?"

"Your voice." Silver replied. I raised my eyebrow. The hedgehog looked like Shadow but he had grey stripes and eyes. He also had grey stripes on his arms and legs and grey shoes.

"This is Mephiles?"

"Yes. This is him." Silver replied. I scratched my chin. (I think I've heard about him, maybe in books.) I scanned through the pages. I mind became blank.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." A figure appeared beside him.

"Who's this broad?" The figure asked.

"This is on of my buds, Silver with his friend."

"Oh then. My name is Merenia."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Silver asked.

"No. Why you say that?"

"Just wondering." I looked at Merenia, she looked very familiar, just couldn't put my finger on it.


	22. Chapter 22

A Lesson in Time Warp

The sun's rays lit the room. I got up and stretched. (Some much has happened when I was here.) "Huh, what's this?" I Iooked at the table, on it was a letter. I picked it up. I opened it. (Reading the letter)-

_Hey Morocco,_

_You've been such a great friend. And since you asked for help to gain energy to time travel. Let me know what time today, nighttime is latest. I was wondering, how might you know? I can help you get to Lizard Isle to visit and you can look up Mephiles. I will also show you more of the characters that live here. _

_P.S Please respond or go and find me._

_Silver_

I grabbed a piece of paper and pen and started writing.

_Dear Silver,_

_The afternoon will be great, just tell me where we should meet. I think I knew who Mephiles is, and looking in a book at home 'Lizard Isle' would be the best bet. I miss my home a lot and I hope they start rebuilding. But I'm not ready to stay home until I stop Demon Gabriel and save Samolia, she was the friend I was talking about. There's more? How nice. I would be glad to meet them._

_P.S Please respond and be descriptive in the place we should meet. _

_Morocco_

I placed the letter in an envelope and slid it down the mail shoot. (Sigh) I sat down and started to meditate. Knock, knock, knock. "Can I come in?" Vector asked.

"Sure." Vector walked in and sat down. I continued to meditate.

"Where's Espio?" He asked.

"He's in the hospital getting medical attention."

"Hospital?"

"Yeah, he couldn't keep up with me so he ended up injured."

"I hope he is alright.

A few hours later

A letter appeared on the table. I finished meditating and read it.

_Hey Morocco,_

_Alright afternoon it is. Meet me at the Station Square Park in the northwest side where on one is there. The park is not hard to find since it's so huge. Its three blocks down from the agency. Samolia huh? She must be very special to you. Please come as soon as possible._

_Silver_

I put the letter in my pocket and headed down the stairs. I walked down three blocks and there it was the park. (Wow he was right.) I walked into the park. When got midway through the park going northwest, I saw two figures. I snuck closer for a better look. I hid in a tree and looked down. There was a blue hedgehog and a pink hedgehog sleeping very close to each other. I smiled and disappeared. Moments later I finally found Silver. "It's about time you showed up."

"Sorry, I saw two hedgehogs one blue and pink sleeping on the ground next to a tree. They looked like great couple."

"You found the Iblis Trigger with Amy?"

"Iblis what?"

"Oh you don't know who the Iblis Trigger is?"

"No, I'm afraid not."


	23. Chapter 23

Iblis Trigger

"The Iblis Trigger is an ancient fire of destruction that was released a long time ago and was threatening the past and maybe the future. That's all I know about the Iblis Trigger."

"Wait, the past?" I asked.

"Yes, the past." Memories flashed before me. (A black light caught my eye. "Ugh, I feel a strange force coming from that light." (Gabriel please help us). "Gabriel?" I ran down the stairs and outside. "What?" Gabriel was being attacked by a dark force. I jumped to a higher building for a closer look... "Gabriel!" The angel fell on a roof top near by. I ran dodging the debris. "NO!" I ran to his side and knelt down. Tears fell from my eyes. Strange forces gathered around Gabriel's body. Huge migraines pounded in my head. I clasped to the ground in pain. (I have never felt so much pain.) I grasped my head. My spine tingled in pain and my legs throbbing. (I got to stay strong) I focused my spirit and strength flowed through me, but it was too late. Gabriel rose and smiled. Eyes glowed crimson red, large bat like wings with two horns on each tip. A strange crown was on his forehead and a scar was above and below his left eye. "Gabriel? Is that you?" A black wave hit me across the chest.

"You address me as Demon Gabriel, dark angel of Lizard Isle."... "Well, well, well, if it isn't the love birds." I turned around and there smack dab in front of me was Gabriel. He grabbed my throat and flew up into the air. "Time to finish this!" Gabriel charged a blast of dark energy and rammed it into me.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain. My flesh burning, my soul, my spirit was on fire. Gabriel dropped me to the ground.

"Morocco!" Samolia came to my side. "You son of a bitch! You killed Morocco!" She yelled at Gabriel. He smirked.

"Let darkness engulf this isle with eternal curse. You all will be my slaves!"

A cloud lumbed over the isle. The moon was blocked by the dark cloud.) A migraine pounded my head. I clasped to the ground "Can't withstand the force of my memories." "Mephiles, Mephiles." I turned to Silver. "Everything is falling into place."

"What do you mean?"

"The black force appeared in the past, the Iblis Trigger appeared in the past. Mephiles is the Iblis Trigger!"

"What!?"

"Show me how to time warp and I'll take you back when this all started."


	24. Chapter 24

A Past Reviewed

**Part 1**

"Mephiles? He... tricked me? That bitch." "Alright let's go!" Silver grabbed me and stared to focus energy. (Wow his energy is much stronger then mine.) "Alright, Morocco, focus the event you want to show me."

"Right." I focused hard. The memory of the first sight of the black light appeared in front of my eyes. A bright light engulfed us. We were pushed back many of years into the past until we stopped in my house.

"Is that you?" Silver asked

"Yes, that's me." "Why are we faded?"

"When we go through time forward or back, we become ghosts in there time since we don't exist yet."

"Shh, I'm talking." ("I have never seen such a beautiful sight." A black light caught my eye. "Ugh, I feel a strange force coming from that light." (Gabriel please help us). "Gabriel?" I ran down the stairs and outside.) We ran after Morocco. ("What?" Gabriel was being attacked by a dark force. I jumped to a higher building for a closer look.)

"I didn't know you can jump that high."

"I guess I forgot about that." We followed after him. ("Morocco!" Samolia ran after me and appeared on the building next to me. "What are you doing it's dangerous. You'll get hurt!" She grabbed my arm and held me away.)

"So that's Samolia, she's a hotty."

"Hey she's mine."

"Just saying that's all." We continued to watch them. ("Get off me bitch. Gabriel is in trouble! I need to help him."

"I won't let you go! I love you and I don't want you to die, please." Tears ran down her eyes. "Please."

"I... have no choice." I kissed her passionately for 20 seconds then headed toward Gabriel.

Samolia clasped on the ground and smiled. (You can do it. I know it.) I ran toward the black light. Its power was building at increased speeds.)

"You made out with her?"

"Just for 20 seconds, now let's go."

"20 seconds that's it?" Silver followed me.

"I didn't have time." We followed Morocco to the black light. ("Gabriel!" The angel fell on a roof top near by. I ran dodging the debris. "NO!" I ran to his side and knelt down. Tear fell from my eye. Strange forces gathered around Gabriel's body. Huge migraines pounded in my head. I clasped to the ground in pain. (I have never felt so much pain.) I grasped my head. My spine tingled in pain and my legs throbbing. (I got to stay strong) I focused my spirit and strength flowed through me, but it was too late. Gabriel rose and smiled. Eyes glowed crimson red, large bat like wings with two horns on each tip. A strange crown was on his forehead and a scare above and below his left eye. "Gabriel? Is that you?" A black wave hit me across the chest.

"You address me as Demon Gabriel, dark angel of Lizard Isle.")

"That's Demon Gabriel?"

"Yes."

"This looks terrible."

"This is just the beginning."


	25. Chapter 25

A Past Reviewed

**Part 2**

(Gabriel lumbed over me. "I thought you improved." He smirked.) We looked up at Gabriel. ("I was just getting started." I leaped up and rammed him with my feet. Crash! The demon crashed into a wall of the house. "Shit. I got to make sure no one gets hurt." In the corner of my eye was the cheif and elders.

"Morocco! Help!" I looked over and spotted Gabriel holding Samolia in his arms.)

"This is..."

"I know." ("Damn you!" I jumped from building to building and came crashing down with a heavy blow. I caught Samolia in my arms and placed her by the bell tower. "Ring the bell when things get gruesome and tell them to take shelter underground! You got it?" She looked at me terrified. "Got it?!" She knobbed, a tear fell from her eye.

"Good luck." Samolia mumbled. I jumped straight over towards Gabriel but I got flunged into a building. BOOM!) We watched everything that was going on. Silver was very shocked. ((Withstand the blows Morocco! Endure the force! Use your SPIRIT!)

"I will... cheif." I braced the force, and stopped the blow, but clasped on the ground. I slowly got up and leaped back at Gabriel and grabbed his tail and flung him through the main chambers. He finally landed into the training room. Pillars clasped and walls crumbled to the ground. A dark force exploded into debris. The ruins shatter everywhere. Fires stared, buildings started to crumble. Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! Samolia rang the bell as hard as she could to get the villagers her attention. Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

"The bell!" One yelled.

"It's summoning us!" Another yelled.

"Attention! Attention! Everyone attention! You need to take the underground shelter immediately!" Everyone ran quickly toward the entrance. Small earthquakes appeared in the ground.) "Wow, so this is what you mean the left of it."

"Yeah, that's what I mean." (I got up and stretched. My spirit started to heal me. The force stopped. Dust hung in the air. I walked over towards Gabriel when I saw Samolia on the ground. I ran to her. "Samolia wake up, please wake up." Her eyes slowly opened.

"Morocco? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me." She smiles at me then closed her eyes.

"I'm glad you're alright."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the love birds." I turned around and there smack dab in front of me was Gabriel. He grabbed my throat and flew up into the air. "Time to finish this!" Gabriel charged a blast of dark energy and rammed it into me.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain. My flesh burning, my soul, my spirit was on fire. Gabriel dropped me to the ground.

"Morocco!" Samolia came to my side. "You son of a bitch! You killed Morocco!" She yelled at Gabriel. He smirked.

"Let darkness engulf this isle with eternal curse. You all will be my slaves!")

"This is too much."

"It's not over."


	26. Chapter 26

A Past Reviewed

**Part 3**

We looked up at the cloud terrified. (Reliving the past at this event still frightens me.) (A cloud lumbed over the isle. The moon was blocked by the dark cloud. "Hmmmmmm. This is all too easy."

"It's... not... over!" I jumped and tackled Gabriel to the ground. "I'm not through with you." I lifted up my fist, a bright light blinded Gabriel's eyes. Just when it was about to hit, a dark force choked me. I tried to fight back but I was flunged into the now crumbling wall, the stone clasped on top of me.)

"You're still alive?" Silver asked.

"My spirit can heal me quickly depending on the energy I have."

"I see now. Since during the fight, I didn't see a single scratch." ("Hmmmmmm, fool. The ever ageing curse is starting to take over. You will remain the same young self but your age will continue to grow."

"You bastard! How could you?"

"You're cursed too. Samolia. There's nothing you can do. It's already too late for you, your 'fiancée' and the people of this isle." He smirked. Samolia jumped at him and planted a punch in Gabriel's stomach. But nothing happened. "You're too weak to harm me, go on try, your going to get hurt anyway."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" I rammed my body into Gabriel sending him straight towards a wall.)

"You seem to care a lot about Samolia, Morocco."

"Yeah I do. I love her." Silver's eyes widen.

"You love her? How much?"

"To have her back safe and sound, that much." I replied. ("You done enough, there's nothing you can do. I will take it from here." I held her hands. "I love you and no matter what it takes. I will be with you right here in your heart. Here take this."

"Your mother's necklace."

"My mother said; if I find someone special give it as a token of love." I placed the necklace around her neck. Her bangs got caught while I was fixing it. Her eyes met mine. Just when things were going great, Gabriel interfered.

"Morocco!" Samolia reached out for me.

"If you want to see your little friend again, you must fight me at your full potential."

"Morocco! Don't forget about me!" Gabriel disappeared from sight.

"Samolia!" I clasped down to the ground, tears fell from my eyes. "I swear, one day we will meet again. And I will be ready!")

"So that's the portal Gabriel took."

"Yeah, he took that to Station Square."

"Maybe because Mephiles told him to go there for some unfinished business."

"I guess so." "Let's go back to Station Square, and then we can talk."

"Ok."


	27. Chapter 27

Ruin in the City

"Oh my God! Look at this place!" I looked around. In the distance, Station Square was on fire.

"We better get a closer look!" Silver replied. I nodded. We ran out of the park to the burning city. Buildings, street lights, everything was a disaster.

"I can't believe this happened while we're gone."

"How could this happen?"

"Maybe Mephiles and Gabriel wanted us to leave Station Square so they could destroy the city."

"Lucky guess." Merenia walked over with Mephiles and Gabriel. We turned around.

"You." Silver pointed. "You're the Iblis Trigger; you tricked me for too long."

"Hmmmm, it was obvious that Sonic wasn't the Iblis Trigger. I was you were just easy to trick." Mephiles changed into his real form. He body was black with crystals for quills and fingers. He had red eyes with green pupils.

"Mephiles? Is that what you really look?" Silver asked.

"Yes, I degusted as Shadow just to walk around not scaring people. Morocco's fatal past was a great distraction for us, giving us a chance to destroy the city." Silver looked at me with an angry look.

"You, how could you Morocco, we were great friends and now this. It's all... your... fault!"

"Mine? Whoa, whoa, whoa Silver, you wanted me to concentrate on the event, because you wanted to see what happened. So why are you blaming on me?" Silver looked at me dumbfounded.

"Well, I guess..."

"You guess what? You guess what?! My past happened because, Mephiles attacked, my people, Mephiles put a dark force on Gabriel, my people's guardian, Mephiles tricked you in thinking Sonic was the Iblis Trigger, Mephiles is was using you to get what he wants... to kill Sonic and destroy the city. That's what!" Silver looked down to the ground.

"I may have messed this one up, but I won't let it happen again!" Silver's gloves and eyes were glowing. A bright light surrounded him. Mephiles' eyes widened. "It's time to finish this!"


	28. Chapter 28

The Showdown

Silver grabbed Mephiles with is mind and threw him into a burning building. He ran towards him disappearing from sight. Gabriel and Merenia looked at each other then looked at me and smirked. They both attacked. I dodged both of their kicks and punches and lightning speeds. I attacked them both with rays of light knocking them down to the ground. Merenia came behind me and started to strangle me. I faded in my surroundings and grabbed her tail. When Gabriel was about to attack I flunged Merenia into him. Crash! I walked over to them and smirked.

Meanwhile

Silver and Mephiles were trading off kicks and punches dodging a few here and there.

"You're not a very bad fighter Silver." Mephiles remarked.

"Humph, I guess you can't judge a book by its cover." Wack! Out of the blue Silver went flying in the sky and came crashing downward. Mephiles walked over. Whoosh! A car that landed on Silver crashed into Mephiles pinning him to the ground. Just when Silver was going to attack. A light purple cat came into view. "Blaze? What are you doing here?"

"I heard everything while you guys were at the park. I couldn't believe my ears, thanks' to your friend..." "Ah! Let go me this instant!" Silver's eyes widened.

Meanwhile

A black wave hit me across the street. Gabriel came flying over. "You promised to give a fight with your full potential, and you gave this?"

"I'm just warming up." I focused my energy. Bright lights surrounded my body. My skin started to change color from orange to platinum. The frill collar around my whole neck spiked up. Spikes went from my back all the way to my tail. My eyes changed to blue and narrowed. This was my hyper form.

Meanwhile

Silver spotted a bright light in the horizon. "Morocco?" Mephiles disappeared and landed a kick to Silver's chest pinning him to the ground.

"The end his here, any last requests?"

"Yeah, I have one. Iblis Trigger. Your end is here." A super powered hedgehog cam walking over cracking his knuckles. "Time to finish this." He grabbed Mephiles and sent him flying.

"Sonic? Sorry I mistaken you for the Iblis Trigger."

"Apology accepted."

Meanwhile

"Happy now?" I asked.

"So this is your full potential?" "Alright enough games lets end this." Gabriel and I exchanged punches and kicks at increased speeds. Merenia just couldn't keep up.

"I'm going to do something for a change." She got up and left the fight scene. Light's flashed in the sky. And buildings started to fall over due to the blows.

Meanwhile

Sonic and Mephiles began to fight. Blaze felt a tug on her arm. Wack! Merenia punched her in the face. They started a 'cat fight' with each other.

"Owe my hair."

"Get off my tail."

"Hey that's mine!"

"Get off me."

"Come back here with my shoe!"

"Don't you even touch me!"

"Well stop pulling my dress and I won't"

"Ha-ha, tricked you!"

"Hey bitch, give me back my shoe."

"Not unless you caught me first!" Merenia started to run around with Blaze's shoe.

"Come on, you got to be joking?" Blaze looked up at the building. Merenia stuck out her tongue and disappeared. Blaze headed to the building Merenia was on and climbed up. When she got there Merenia was 15 buildings down.

"Bitch." Blaze jumped from building to building after Merenia. Crash! Mephiles went straight through a few buildings until he landed. Whoosh. Crystals flew at Sonic pinning him to a building.

Meanwhile

Gabriel and I were starting to tire out, but we continued on fighting at lightning speeds. Crash, I was flunged into a building. Gabriel flew over. I came out of the smoke and knocked him to the ground. Whoosh! A dark wave came at me. I caught it and changed it into light and brought it back to him. Crash! I came over to Gabriel, his dark features started to disappear until he was the normal old Gabriel again. I helped him up and change to normal. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, thanks for saving me. You were a worthy opponent to fight a guardian like me."

"Thank you."

"The cheif will be proud in what you can do." I nodded.

"Yeah, he will."

Meanwhile

"Hey Sonic! You're loosing rings fast! Take it a rest! I'll take it from here!" Sonic nodded and changed back. Silver rammed a car at Mephiles, sending flying. The fight became more and more brutal as time went on.

"This fight never ends."

"Sonic!" Amy came running over with Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Omega, Big, Cream, Cheese, Vector and Charmy. "I found this; well someone gave it to me. Maybe this can help." Amy gave him a jewel a large jewel.

"How did you find the Iblis Trigger's crystal?' I asked, walking in.

"Someone gave it to me to give it to Sonic."

"I think Silver needs it more." We turned around and there he was Espio.

"Espio? You're alright?" Vector asked.

"Never been better."


	29. Chapter 29

The Truth

Sonic looked up at Silver then back at the jewel. "Yeah your right. Someone needs it more." He looked up and yelled. "Silver! Catch!" Sonic threw the crystal at Silver. He caught it.

"The Iblis Trigger's crystal!" "Perfect." Silver concentrated on the jewel. Bright lights came out. "It's time to saw goodbye Mephiles." He pointed the jewel at Mephiles. The bright light blinded him.

"NOOOOOOO!" Mephiles was sucked into the jewel.

"Better put this in a safe place." Silver flew towards me and gave me the jewel. A fire was inside.

"The Iblis Trigger, you have done enough." Blaze and Merenia came over.

"I got my shoe, bitch." Blaze put her shoe back on. Merenia looked over at me.

(Morocco?) She walked over to me. "I have something to say in this." A bright light flashed before me. A familiar figure appeared out of the light.

"Samolia? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yes, it's me." I hugged her.

"Why were you with Mephiles?"

"Well he promised me that I would be an expert ninja after our plan was finished."

"Why Merenia?"

"I told Mephiles about you, so he disguised me as Merenia the Fox. So you wouldn't recognize me." "But now it's over then what?"

"We go home, to Lizard Isle." Silver looked at me and pointed me to come over. I walked towards him, Samolia watched.

"Morocco, there is one more thing you should do, before you go."

"What?" He pointed to Shadow walking over.

"Morocco, I've never seen a lizard fight like that, I was wrong to call you a waste of time. You know you can make a team with Silver and your girlfriend."

"You're saying I should stay." I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah, so I can kick your ass in fighting."

"Well, our paths will one day cross and I promise to give a fight you will never forget." I gave a thumbs up. Shadow smiled and walked away.

"Hey Morocco, I want you to have this." Silver handed me a necklace.

"What is it?"

"It's a time pendant; it will let you travel as many times you want forward and backward in time."

"Thanks." I hugged Silver but immediately let go. "Sorry."

"That's alright, I needed that." I walked over to everyone, Silver followed.

"Well it's was great meeting you all." Espio walked over.

"I have learned a lot from you. What could I ever do without?" I smiled.

"Just doing my duty."

"Morocco, thanks for everything." Espio backed away. I grabbed Samolia's and Gabriel's hands and bid everyone farewell. I concentrated on bringing us home to Lizard Isle. A bright light pulled us back in time and we disappeared from Station Square.


End file.
